


Pick-me-up

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	Pick-me-up

这个寒冷的夜晚多亏借了松本润这辆有暖气的车，靠在驾驶座上听着监听器传过来的每句话，樱井翔嘴里的薄荷糖被咬得脆生响亮。

这种工作已经持续了三个晚上了，只能说，无聊到爆。

 

 

被分配到这种差事上，樱井翔有苦不能言。虽说是负责前线侦察工作，但不是所有要出门的工作都要自己来吧。  
这么想着，又想起了被二宫和美甩了一嘴头发的那么场景，真是败坏兴致。  
突然听到急促叩打车窗的声音，把车窗摇下就看见了快要跟夜色融为一体的脸。

“开门”

 

先上车的反而不是大野，而是个带着帽子的陌生男子，上了车后脱下帽子，樱井翔借着车内后视镜看见的那张脸，包括那丝不一样的气息，少年的模样让人看不出真实年龄，樱井翔突然觉得有点不太好。

杏色的瞳借着车内暖黄的灯光流转一点波色，薄唇下还有一颗若隐若现的痣有些说不出的惹人注意，有些被冻得通红的鼻尖让人想起可爱的公仔，比如樱井翔最喜欢的水晶球里的小雪人。  
这个人挨着大野智坐着，也没有说话，反而是大野智贴着他耳尖说着什么，那少年模样的人乖乖地点点头，然后低着头对他笑了笑。

樱井翔没有回头还是从后视镜看到了这男孩的一举一动，包括他有些凌乱发尾下微红的耳尖。

 

“your bird？”

 

“别瞎说”  
大野智立刻打断了樱井翔的吹嘘，有些不好意思地看着身边的人，他显然还没有太在意樱井翔有些玩味的话。

 

“你不是去酒吧问人了么，怎么还带了人回来？”

 

连大野智都比他会生活了么，他们这几天为了找出那个黑市omega交易的幕后黑手而忙得焦头烂额，这小子还趁着这段时间找了个omega缓和下焦虑不成。

 

“组长让我们先回去，你别多想了，开车。”

 

樱井翔瘪了瘪嘴，顺从的摘下了耳机开车回总部。

 

 

二宫和美，也就是他们小组的组长，樱井翔特别不想承认的上司。

作为国立警署特为解决黑市omega交易事件而被分出的侦察破案组，论经验和职龄，樱井翔绝对是比这个外调来的警察小姐——二宫和美，高了好几个水平。  
然而他们的小组是独立于警署的，规矩自然也由内部定，谁打架最厉害谁就是组长。  
真是简单粗暴。  
然后，樱井翔作为一个alpha辉煌的前半生被另外一个强势的alpha打趴在了地上，还是为甩着长马尾的女性alpha。

敢怒不敢言，这个最狂的警部副组长被教训了一顿后，其他人就更乖了。

所以仅是大野智说了句组长要他回总部，他也要在这种凌晨一点冷到死，什么都不能问地回总部。

 

 

“这位从现在开始就是你们的新同事了，负责破解系统和文件解码，代号cracker。“

二宫和美介绍了这位被大野智带过来的男孩，樱井翔吞掉嘴里的糖有些吃惊。

“一个omega？”

“他是个beta”

“蛤？“

“我说他是个beta，他就是个beta“

二宫和美的笑活生生把樱井翔所有的难以置信给憋进了肚子里。樱井翔才不信这种鬼话，他作为一个性向正常和生理正常的成年alpha分明就感受到了从这个男孩身上散发出来的牛奶香草气息，奶香勾着点淡淡的清香，一点都不腻，和他喜欢的那款冰激凌一个味道。

男孩终于开口说了话，但也仅是简单做了个招呼，就跟着二宫和美进了资料室，留着其他人在集体工作室里，樱井翔拉着相叶雅纪还是不想承认他是个beta。

“哎呀，boss说是beta就是beta了嘛。”

 

“难道你没感觉到他身上的气息吗！一个beta可以这么勾引人，呸，这么香的吗？

“可以呀“

 

看着相叶雅纪的脸突然冒起了不自然的红，目光渐渐地望向最角落对着电脑敲敲打打的松本润，樱井翔绝望了。  
这个办公室里，一个性向不明但是目前除了鱼类大概什么都提不起兴趣的alpha——大野智，一个对omega一点感觉都没有只喜欢松本润的alpha——相叶雅纪，哦，那个长得最像alpha的松本润，其实是个beta。

 

没救了。

 

樱井翔还是一如既往进资料室，刚一开门就差点和门后的人撞了个满怀，猛地一个定住，就望见了那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，小猫唇微微对他做出一个浅笑，低领的毛衣看得见他微深的锁骨甚至再往下肖想还会看到他更低的风光处，樱井翔非常羞耻地有感觉了。

 

“cracker？”

 

“嗯？”

 

和这个硬被二宫和美说成是beta的新同事共处一个空间，樱井翔觉得自己的烟瘾有点犯了，坐在在对面完全无法安心把今天收集的资料整理清楚，视线总往人身上瞟，偷偷看一眼还想再看一眼，每次看都越觉得这个人怎么这么可爱，咬着唇看着资料的模样，或者是撑着下巴嘟嘴，手指圈圈画画的模样，这下还和人对上了眼，眼神立刻被收回去反而脸红起来的模样。

 

“总部怎么会突然派你过来呢。”  
樱井翔觉得自己简直就是尬聊的模范。

 

“工作需要嘛。”  
果然是个很尴尬的话题。

 

“不过，我之前知道前辈哦，iceberg，前辈的代号和本人一点都符合呢。“

 

说到这个代号，樱井翔才不会承认，他真的只是很喜欢冰激凌而已，但是人设总不能被自己玩坏吧，转念一想就跟总部上传了这个代号。  
iceberg一出，反而让一开始知道樱井翔的人，都觉得这个人大概是个高冷不好相处的同僚吧。  
而这个小可爱居然之前就知道了自己，让樱井翔有些吃惊。

 

“你怎么知道我和这个代号不符。”

 

樱井翔看他停下了手中的活，微微站了起来把手撑在桌上往自己凑了过来，那股奶香更加浓郁了，在他看来还带着一种慵懒撩人的姿态。 

 

“因为我加入，就是因为喜欢前辈啊。”

 

从他勾人的嘴角流泻出这句话，樱井翔觉得烟瘾犯得到了极限，而他的口袋里根本没带香烟，往常这时候他会去买支香草冰激凌缓下这种狂躁。

樱井翔眼色一沉，身子前倾单手勾过了这位cracker的后脑，往自己面前一带就吻上了那薄唇，薄凉而甜腻，和他最喜欢的冰激凌一个味道，甚至要更甜一点。

 

“这种喜欢吗？”

 

低沉的嗓音混着情欲，还没把人问得脸红了起来，樱井翔觉得自己就要炸了，尤其是看着这双被他吻出泛着水雾般的眼眸，他恨不得现在就把人身上的毛衣扯下来，抓过他消瘦的身体好好再品尝一番他身上是不是也和香草冰激凌一样美味。

这个时候，门就被打开了。

“cracker，boss让你过去一趟。”

 

大野智开门叫人的时候还看着自己手里的平板，传完话以后头也不抬地走了，樱井翔吓得整个人都清醒了过来，而面前的人从自己身边离开再带上门以后，空气里又只剩下了笔墨味，他这下是彻底地醒过来了。

作为警署omega抑制训练测试的首席，樱井翔第一次觉得作为alpha是件多么羞耻的事情。

 

忙得没有头绪的时候，多亏了这位cracker的加入，很快就把这次的目标锁定住在一位alpha界知名的慈善家——山口龙也身上，这位表面风光的上市董事其实私下却是黑市omega贸易最大的黑手，破解了他私人文件里的交易内容，现在唯一的做法就是要引蛇出洞。  
而从樱井翔多日监听和调查出的各种花边新闻和私人嗜好后，这位斯文败类非常喜欢传统东方美的高雅omega，最好还是身材高挑，散发着一股不可亵玩却更想让人弄得一塌糊涂的漂亮尤物。

锁定一些身世贫苦的omega被贩卖到国外的线索，松本润从商业贸易往来中查知山口最近和香港地区的地下赌场交易频繁，一方提供貌美廉价的omega，一方付出高额诱人的酬金，还真是互利互惠。

该怎么把这些信息串联起来把这个黑手揪出来呢，就在大家皱着眉头想时，二宫和美以自己作为女性的敏感心性和强大的想象力想出了一个点子。

于是在场所有人都一致同意并且带着崇拜目光为他们的boss鼓掌，只有樱井翔久久不能平复这颗燥热的心。

 

“你说她这女人脑子里都在想什么？怎么能让他去扮什么香港名媛？而且就凭着她是个上司，就可以对一个新来的孩子为所欲为了？”

 

樱井翔在休息室里使命的要把自己刚才没能说出来的话，一口气都抱怨给大野智，闷闷地抽上一口烟，突然又想起了前几日的那个偷香，砸吧嘴这烟都没了味。  
大野智都不慌不忙地翻阅着杂志，眼皮子都不提来看他，”你可多感谢和美吧，这点子出来我们只要成了，这案子也终于是要结了。”  
“那她也不能，让他，去假扮，什么香港小姐，什么的吧。”  
磕磕巴巴才是说到了关键处，但是作为一个alpha在自己心里转念这么一想，竟然有些不争气地兴奋了。  
从那日起，他们都不明说起那晚跟偷情般的举动，只是越是如此，两个人越暧昧不清，樱井翔见他反而每次见到自己都有些不自然的躲闪，分明是在害羞，可免不了工作上的接触，光是靠近些还可以闻见他身上香甜的奶味，樱井翔见他有些坐不住，越是使坏地释放出一点冷冽的烟草味，惹得他朝自己努起嘴，眨巴着眼睛似乎是在抗议。

 

“怎么了。”

 

又是故作这种低沉嗓音在人耳边悄悄地问。

 

“前辈，你的信息素。。”

 

“很明显吗，我以为beta对这种味道都不太敏感的呢。“

 

“我。。唔。“  
把身前的人说得欲言又止，只是憋着张小脸泛着绯红，樱井翔有些得意坏了。

要是真的可以见着一个身穿长裙的cracker，那双杏色瞳说不定会带着一丝羞耻，被打扮后沾点在唇上的酒红烧心烧肺，要是把手勾在他的腰侧，说不定会引来他无辜双眼的惊慌和全身的颤栗，下点力度可能还会听见他不小心从鼻翼滑出的呻吟和黏腻，手继续从他挺立的背脊往下到挺翘处，到底又是谁先陷入不可描述的天堂，想必才是真的应了他的代号。

 

Cracker虽有解密高手一意，但也用来解作迷人的姑娘。

 

樱井翔在烟雾缭绕里陷入自己的想入非非，大野智第一次看他抽烟抽得这么销魂，翻到自己最喜欢的钓鱼栏目，随口应了一句。

 

“不过嘛，既然是自己的姐姐要求，我觉得他也不会有什么意见的。”

 

“嗯，唔? 蛤！”

樱井翔一个惊坐起，他想着一定是自己抽烟还臆想把自己的脑子抽坏了，要不就是自己耳朵给熏坏了，再不然就是大野智坏了。 

 

“cracker，他没告诉你本名吗？”

 

樱井翔摇了摇头，但有种不好的预感升起。

 

“cracker二宫和也，他是二宫和美的弟弟。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一周后约定的豪特斯敦大饭店里，樱井翔再见到跟在二宫和美身后的二宫和也时，真感谢松本润送他的墨镜，才可以遮住他快要把人拆卸入腹的痴迷目光。

二宫和也利用网络技术入侵到一家香港地下赌场修改了资料后，和山口集团达成了合作，并且有了这次在东京商谈的机会。

 

山口集团黑白通吃，自然也部署了不少眼线，但二宫这边最不缺的就是高端技术黑客，三下两下就把人给打个幌，不再怀疑他们作为香港财阀集团代表人的身份，尤其是在得知了这边有位端庄可爱的omega名媛时，山口几乎是毫不犹豫地答应了会面协议。

二宫和美作为此次前来的协商合作代表人，而二宫和也就是她之前向山口所介绍的热爱日本文化长得清秀可人的妹妹。

 

樱井翔和大野智作为顾问跟在身后，而相叶雅纪和松本润作为随行保镖站在最后，樱井翔今日见二宫和也，穿着精致但材质似乎有些透薄的水红旗袍，他被精心打扮过的脸颊透着粉嫩，在原本就精致白皙的皮肤上显得楚楚动人，眼上着一抹似有似无撩拨人心的眼线，抿着的唇  
还有艳丽的酒红恨不得让人上前采颉一口。

 

这旗袍在左腿间的开口从膝盖上一点开始，只要他稍稍走动就可以见他那纤细白嫩的小腿和一点暧昧的大腿部，可爱的脚丫被包裹在那双黑色高跟鞋里，只露出了细瘦的脚踝惹得樱井翔想去脱下那双黑高跟，握着他的脚跟从他的脚趾一直亲吻吮吸得那人止不住地咬住手背舒服地挺立背脊。

 

完了，这股熊熊的冷冽春泉烟草香又在对外释放了。

 

樱井翔赶忙带上自己的墨镜，干咳了几声瞥过脸不再去看二宫和也，反倒是二宫和也朝他投来一道无辜的视线，见樱井翔没再看自己，低下头去摸了摸不属于自己的栗色长发，咬着唇跟着二宫和美走到了前面去。

行动比预想的要顺利得多。樱井翔从进了酒店开始观察到了这次山口带的人要比之前设想的少，包括从会谈开始，语气缓和，态度平易近人，果然是个慈善家的风范，要是能除掉他们商谈的肮脏交易不谈。

 

不过，这应该都多亏了坐在二宫和美身边跟着点头应和，负责乖巧微笑的二宫和也。

二宫和也每一个举动都会被在场对他有意思的人放大无数倍来品尝，光是歪着头抿嘴笑得一下，都撩得人春心荡漾，恨不得再和他说说自己的伟大功绩，让人再对自己投来一些钦佩的目光。

 

无论是这个败类慈善家，还是樱井翔，这眼神还总时不时往人旗袍开口处瞄。  
但是樱井翔知道，他的左腿内侧正别着一把特别材质设计过的短手枪。他现在笑得纯真无辜，但是只要稍有风声便会瞬间展开一场厮杀，二宫和也作为最有可能接近山口的人，他的作用就是打响这致命的一枪。

 

“承蒙了山口先生的招待，希望我们这次的合作能够顺利进行了。“

“这是哪里的话，你们特意从香港过来，还有这位美丽的和香小姐，更是不胜荣幸，不妨我们现在一起到楼下共进晚餐如何。“

“那真是太感谢山口先生的招待了。“

 

二宫和也终于开口说了话，这一说话似乎是博得了美人的一口良言般让山口顿时心情大好，大家都起身准备前往一楼的餐厅。

二宫和美先起身和山口握手交换文件，二宫和也慢慢地起身也准备起身和山口握个手，就在这时候高跟鞋一个趔趄就要往前倒去，惊呼中见山口眼疾手快冲过来就要扶住他，在山口搭住他的手肘时，二宫和也楚楚无辜的一汪杏色目光向山口投来，二宫和也清楚感受到了他故意释放的信息素。

就是这时候。

 

二宫和也一面朝着人笑着感谢，手自然往下就摸入自己的旗袍开口处，也就是在这一瞬间，右手猛地拉过山口挟制住他的脖颈，掏出的一把枪具对住了山口的太阳穴，二宫和也扼住他的气力一点都像个omega该有的，还有这一身不可亵玩的气场让他根本喘不过气来。  
原本清秀温柔的表情冷成冰霜，恶狠狠地语气吐在他的脸侧。

“叫所有人不要动，不然让你这辈子都动不了。“

 

山口倒吸着冷气，原本丑陋的模样蒙上恐惧暴露出了更为可鄙的神情，身后所有的人都掏出了自己的手枪，而山口带过来的随行也都掏出了枪具互相对峙等着一个瞬间的转机。

 

“好了山口先生，这下，我们的商谈才刚刚开始。”

二宫和美的枪抵着山口的眉心，恐惧的目光伴着全身心的颤抖，一边扬言着让他的部下都把枪放下，快放下之类的话语。

紧张的氛围一旦松弛都会和胜利失之交臂。

 

山口也并非真的善类，就在他一面显露出败者模样的时候，他感受着二宫和也挟着他的力度有了一瞬间的松懈，就在这时他使劲了浑身解数挣脱束缚，往自己的部下跑去，二宫和美毫不犹豫就往他背后开了一枪，带的是强效镇定剂，还不足以造成致命的程度。

而那边的人却开始对他们进行了真实的枪林弹雨。樱井翔见势立刻打灭了华丽的吊灯，瞬间陷入了黑暗里让枪声伴着惊慌凌乱了起来，所有的人摘下了墨镜，很快就适应了黑暗的环境，  
松本润和相叶雅纪负责继续和这些人耗着拖延时间，二宫和美和大野智趁乱拖走了昏迷倒地的山口，而二宫和也被强大的推力弄得一个后退，细高跟趔趄下似乎是扭坏了脚被摔在了地上，痛苦之下感受到一股熟悉的气息向自己包裹了过来，是樱井翔在黑暗脱下他的细高跟，抱起他就跑出了会场。

 

 

 

“真特么是大干了一场。”

地下停车场的黑色面包车中，后座上做着已经要奄奄一息的相叶雅纪和松本润，身上的西装早就被这场混乱打得不堪，白内衫沾着血迹，脸边还有些擦伤的痕迹，看着这副惨象估计闹得并不简单。

樱井翔从后备箱递给他们提前准备的药箱让他们先做简单的止血和包扎，立刻回到驾驶座上要带着他们到私人医院里进行治疗，副驾驶座的二宫和也望了望后座的两个人早就把上衣全都褪了下来，一边龇牙咧嘴往自己的身上涂着止血药，转过头咬着唇把头埋了下去，又把身上的外套往自己的身上裹紧了些，这外套是樱井翔刚才脱下给他的。  
樱井翔见他面色有些不对，还是关切的问了句“没事吧”

 

怎么可能会没事。

 

从一开始在会场的时候，在场的几乎全是散发着成年雄性信息素的alpha，再加上刚才的那么一下折腾，血液混杂下更容易使得信息素被剧烈的扩散，各种味道的信息素要是作用强烈甚至会让一个免疫力差的omega瞬间发情。

 

显然，这对一个还没被标记过的omega来说，是煎熬的。

包括现在这个狭小的空间里，每一分每一秒对二宫和也来说都十分难熬，他忍不住又夹紧了双脚，恨不得把自己包进樱井翔的外套里。

 

樱井翔也感受到了他身上不自然的奶香过于腻味了些，还有中长的栗色假发贴着前额似乎是沾上了汗液有些湿了，脸色绯红地闭着眼似乎是在假寐的模样。  
不自觉加快了车的速度，想快点把相叶雅纪他们送到私人医院去。

 

“人都处理好了，你那边怎么样。”

 

“嗯，相叶他们已经在接受治疗包扎了”

 

“我弟怎么样”

二宫和美在总部处理完了这个招供了的慈善家，才和樱井翔这边取得了联系，不过她这么一问，还是让樱井翔心头一惊。

 

“他，他在休息。”

 

“那小子和我一起进了警部对外协助，就恨不得要跟了你一样，你自己也有点脑子的吧”

 

看来二宫和也对他的表白和那份涩味的喜欢，都是真的。

“怕他出事，所以从来不让他单独行动，现在，也终于是有了和你共事的机会，你可要好好照顾他。”

“所以，他真的。。”

“他的发情期提前了，从那个混老头散发那股信息素开始，和也的表情就不太对，所以你知道接下来该怎么做吧。”

通话一结束，樱井翔就疯了一样的跑向了二宫和也的病房。

 

 

 

门被反锁着，他叩响了几下见里头没动静，又大声了唤了几句二宫和也的名字，他现在每一刻在门外都要窒息了。

久久里面才有了些动静，门一开扑面而来的全是浓郁的奶香，香甜腻人，樱井翔见到那张已经犯上情欲，双眼迷离的脸，拉过二宫和也的手腕，滚烫的气息立刻传向了自己，立刻进屋后拉上了门又反锁了上。

“唔。。啊”  
被人抵在门后热情地拥吻，二宫和也已经摘掉了麻烦的假发，被细汗沾湿的发梢全都贴在了前额，耳边，脖颈。眼睛本来就迷离，又被樱井翔扣着后脑疯狂索取口中的甜蜜气息，已经是盛满了烧心的情动，细软的呻吟只能趁着樱井翔稍稍离开他的唇舌换气的时候才泄了出来。  
樱井翔的手还在他的背脊和腰侧游走，惹得他立刻软了脚要往下滑，樱井翔就顺势拖着他往自己的怀里靠，一下一下地撩拨他的每一下颤栗。

 

身上还穿着那件没有换下的红色旗袍，透薄的面料早就因为身上发情的汗液和体液沾湿了股间那块，包括其他地方也都变得黏腻而紧贴在身上，樱井翔坏意地继续往下瞄，见他左腿的开口处因为刚才扯下枪具而扯得更高了些，手往上摸去还直接往里摸到了大腿根部内侧，二宫和也一下子就叫出来了。

 

“啊，前，前辈。。“

 

带着哭腔似乎是在求饶一般，可是看着这般攀附着他想要得到更多爱抚的模样，樱井翔抬起他的左腿，自己的身体就往前挤了进去，被铺面而来的烟草味弄得二宫和也不自禁地抬起了头，身下乱七八糟的体液顺着股间已经流向了大腿，樱井翔的手一下子握上了他的性器。

“原来，里面已经脱掉了呀”

显然在他来之前，这只提前发情的小兽已经自己自慰过了一次，但是自己拙劣的程度没能真的缓解内心的燥热，反而加剧了自己苦不堪言的情欲，就在他满脑子想着樱井翔来自慰的时候，这个心上人就来敲开了他的门。

二宫和也的腿攀在樱井翔的腿上，耳边被低沉烟嗓蛊惑着去解开樱井翔的皮带，自己的性器还被一边柔弄着，嘴角一边发出愉快难耐的呻吟，皮扣一被解开，二宫和也的脚还一边跟着滑掉了樱井翔的西裤。  
滑嫩的肌肤贴上他的腿根，真正的肢体接触，让樱井翔爽得立刻就勃起了。

“kazu。。”

 

樱井翔咬着他的耳尖，手还不停地在人股间和腿根游荡，舌尖慢慢地品尝每一处扫过而泛红的皮肤，二宫和也只能靠着他汲取他的每一道让人安心的味道，嘴角不自觉地哼哼着发出舒服的声音。

 

“前，前辈，唔摸摸小和，摸摸这里。。”

 

顺着二宫和也从自己怀里抬起头，拉着自己的另一只手抚摸上他柔软的胸部，身前的人下身一下子就舒爽地射了他一手。

把这股粘稠的体液坏意地抹在了二宫和也的后颈处，一口咬上了背后的腺体。

 

“啊。嗯。。”

 

甜腻的奶香瞬间炸开到另一个更高的层面，咬开的腺体除了伴随生理的疼痛更多是信息素短暂结合的疯狂快感。

 

樱井翔觉得光是这样，就已经要沦陷得找不着北了，但是这才仅是个开始，这份美味的大餐才仅仅吃了一口不到。

把人架在身上，脚不着地的二宫和也只能紧紧地夹着樱井翔被带着走，身下的性器时不时的贴在一起，樱井翔还在他耳边发出粗重的呼吸，水红的旗袍现在又深了一个色。

 

把人放到床上，上下起伏的胸膛很快又贴在了一起，旗袍被粗鲁的扯开露出早已经泛起粉红的挺立，樱井翔覆在他的身上一遍一遍的吻着他，舌尖顺着乳圈一圈圈吻到乳尖，再用力地咬了上去，很快惹得二宫叫出声来，哀求呜呼，胡乱说着什么”好舒服“”唔啊再用力点”的话。双眼蒙着水雾根本就睁不开，被肆虐得红肿地唇呼着气，看来也是已经情动地找不着天了。

身下的小穴已经被体液润滑得塞下了三根手指，来回抽插着把呻吟声插得断断续续，还插射了一次。

“kazu，舒服吗？”

“唔，嗯嗯。。哈。前，前辈，翔，翔君，快进来”

把自己沾满了体液的手随便在自己的阴茎上撸动了两下，就猛地插进了柔软湿热的甬道，光是被着温暖包裹的那瞬间，樱井翔差点就直接射了。

“哈，那里，那里顶到了”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜，唔啊，喜欢，啊“

“乖，把腿张开一点，嗯”

二宫和也真的感受到被填满的瞬间也立刻睁开了眼呜咽了一声，被alpha狠狠占有，再用力侵犯的感觉和之前所有的情动瞬间都不一样，自己被张开的大腿架在人的肩上，以一种任君品尝的姿态把全身都暴露在樱井翔的面前，说不出的羞耻，也说不出的欢愉。

 

每一下都要顶下最深处，扫到敏感点的时候，二宫和也的声音就会拔高，拉出的尾音是少年时期的软腻，对这种可爱的语气所着迷，樱井翔就故意每次都去碰碰那个敏感点，想从这身子里开发出更多的性感模样。来不及被吞下的津液顺着嘴角下巴流向脖颈，双眼都染上了高潮后的绯色，床单被他们剧烈的来回操干弄得吱吱作响，垫在身下的雪白被单也被反复的疯狂性爱揉得凌乱不堪  
。  
“唔。。不行，不行了，好，唔，舒服”

“呵，嗯”

对于发情中的omega在强烈的性爱对他们柔软的身体来说都能被一并接受，但是樱井翔天生就带着强大的alpha气息，帝王般的宠幸简直是要了人命一样，他要把这种爱欲全都倾注到一个人身上，要他接受每一次疯狂的顶撞，每一句羞耻的情话，一股股滚烫的精液被内射在甬道里，一直快把整个身子都填满一样。  
樱井翔的性器还在人后穴里一下一下地抽动，却突然把人身下抱了起来，一个体位调换，让二宫和也坐在了自己身上，突然被拉起的身体再顺着重力狠狠地往下一坐。

“啊！。。嗯。。。。翔君，那里，那里不行”

生殖道被操进去了。

 

这一下子眼泪都被操了出来，自下而上疯狂地顶弄让二宫和也差点软倒在樱井翔的怀里，身下肉体的拍打声和淫腻的水声变得更大了，樱井翔根本没有理会他的意思，反而是更加用力地顶弄上去，omega的生殖道简直就是一个alpha的天堂，在那里面成结，射进自己的精液，把自己全部的爱都倾入于此，简直是死在这种温柔乡里都值得。

“kazu叫这么大声，是会被听见的哦”

都这个时候了，樱井翔还变着法在捉弄他，这家私人医院作为国立警署的独立医院，隔音效果哪有那么差。

再说这么甜腻又带放荡的呻吟，樱井翔才不会让人听了去。

 

“啊。啊。哈。。射进来，给我”

从一开始难耐的反抗到最后的沦陷，二宫和也已经不知道自己在说胡说八道什么了，只能顺着自己的本能，任由信息素的结合，身体被alpha硕大的结连结于一体，肚子里全是属于樱井翔的温热，他的手还支着自己的腰际顺势坐了起来和他继续唇齿纠缠。  
“kazu，身体里都是我的东西呢”

 

“嗯。嗯啊,翔君，翔君在我的里面，好热，啊哈，好大”

 

眼色一沉，又往人身体里用力地顶弄了一下，恨不得在把人压在身下再操射一遍。他们的性爱已经让二宫和也射了好几次，射到可爱的性器上只是挂着透明的体液，作为一个alpha体贴一面，他不该再对人有所疯狂念想。  
但是omega的发情期里，这种欲望是不能轻易被填满的，二宫和也见着樱井翔有了点松懈，反而主动地攀上他的肩开始埋在他的脖颈处呼气，挺立的乳尖就在人结实的胸膛处蹭着。

“kazu。。”

“翔，还要//”

“那就让你怀上我的孩子吧”

“啊。。哈我，那里。。唔”

两人又在新的一轮性爱里沦陷到天昏地暗。

 

 

”真是可惜啊，自从那次断案后，再也没机会和cracker合作了，他可是难得的一个天才“松本润有些惋惜的发表自己的感谢。

”难道小润不喜欢和我一起合作吗？“

”叫谁小润呢“

松本润一把糊了相叶雅纪一脸。

自从那次黑市贸易的案件大获成功后，二宫和美就外派到海外做重案支援去了，至于二宫和也就跟消失了一样，

“带薪休假中“

唯一知道二宫和也情况的樱井翔是这么和外界的人说的。

 

 

樱井牌燒酒


End file.
